Mohammed Abd Al Al Qadir
| place_of_birth = Taot, Algeria | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 284 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Abd Al Al Qadir is a citizen of Algeria who was held as an enemy combatant in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 284. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report he was born on May 12, 1976, Taot, Algeria. Background Mohammed Abd Al Al Qadir testified that he had been living in Europe for most of the decade prior to his capture, where he had supported himself by dealing drugs. He had recently left Germany, for the United Kingdom in 2001. He was arrested by UK authorities. When he was released to await trial he instead used a false passport to travel to Afghanistan. He said his intention was to immigrate, and get married. He was captured leaving Afghanistan following the American aerial bombardment. During his Combatant Status Review Tribunal and Administrative Review Board he faced serious allegations. Including that he attended the Khalden training camp. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Abd Al Al Qadir's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 21 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Qadir participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eight page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Abd Al Al Qadir's Administrative Review Board, on 3 December 2004 . The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous. The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 6 May 2005. Repatriation Mohammed Al Qadir and Abdulli Feghoul were repatriated on August 26, 2008. mirror Once in Algeria they faced charges based on the allegations of ties to jihadists in Afghanistan. They were tried and acquitted in November 2009. Mohamed and Abdulli acknowledged, during their trials, that they had been involved in the illegal drug trade in Germany, but denied any ties to jihadism. See also *Al Qadir v. Bush References Category:Living people Category:1976 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Algerian people